


Second Chance

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-25
Updated: 2008-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Second Chance

Title: Second Chance  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Snape/Potter  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge #244: First Impressions  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: AU  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Second Chance

~

Harry warily watched Snape’s approach. He was glad Snape survived, yet nervous. It wasn’t every day a man escaped death.

“Mr. Potter,” Snape murmured, and Harry shivered. Snape’s voice had always been his most effective weapon.

“Sir?”

“I owe you a debt,” Snape said.

Accepting the proffered hand, Harry gasped at the tingle that went through him. “Um, sure.”

Snape smiled. “As you now understand, I had to treat you the way I did because of circumstances. Let this serve as our new introduction.”

As Harry watched Snape leave, he sighed. He could get used to the new Snape.

~


End file.
